Stay
by marie723
Summary: Just a quick drabble I wrote while listening to Stay by Mayday Parade. Quinn and Rachel break up and Quinn doesn't know why.


**This is just a drabble fic, I was listening to Stay by Mayday Parade and couldn't help but write this out. It's really disconnected and kind of bleh, but I figured there might be someone out there who would enjoy it. This is also my first faberry fic, enjoy!**

"Just give me some time to grab some stuff, okay?" Quinn asked as Rachel was standing at the door way, arms crossed and staring at nothing in particular. She was standing next to their bed, throwing things in the duffel bag that she knew that she would need. Quinn had never felt like this before, it was like everything was so messed up that it was almost calm; peaceful. She looked around the room again, not wanting to leave the place she once shared with the brunette. "Maybe if we just stopped arguing and actually tried—"

"No, Quinn." Rachel turned around, staring at the blonde. "I'm done." She glanced at the bag and the bed, fighting the urge to agree with Quinn. "I've been done for a while." Quinn nodded, throwing some more clothes in the bag, trying to look as if that sentence hadn't shattered her own heart.

"I've always loved being with you…" The former cheerleader looked up at Rachel, hazel eyes meeting brown. "Even when we acted like we hated each other…being in your company was always better than what was happening in my life." Rachel tried to smile at the other girl, while also trying to figure out if she had packed everything away.

"Thanks Quinn. Do you need help taking your stuff out?" She took a few steps towards the blonde, immediately regretting the offer.

"No." She quickly grabbed the bag and tossed it on her shoulder.

"I need you to understand something, Quinn." She looked up at the diva with a glimmer of hope in her eyes that tore Rachel up on the inside. She needed to end this now and for good. The relationship was too much pain for the both of them. "Please, if I see you again…I can't talk to you. It will be too hard. Just—don't even say hello.

Quinn's world crashed around her.

Quinn stared up at the clouds, admiring their thoughtless nature in the sky. "So, Q…" She didn't look down from the sky. She was entranced by its free, carelessness. "How are you really doing?" It had been months since the untimely break up, Quinn took it hard. Rachel acted as if it wasn't a big deal. It killed Santana to see her best friend so miserable and the one who caused it so fucking perfect.

It had been a little while since Quinn and she had actually spoken. She had been so caught up with the wedding and Brittany recently that she just didn't make room for her friend.

"I'm fine, S. Perfectly fine."

"So you would be able to be around her at the wedding? Brittany won't let me _not_ invite her." Quinn released a loud sigh and disconnected her eyes from the sky.

"I don't hurt so much anymore. It's not like I'm over it. All of the love is still there." She made eye contact with the other girl. "I just don't know what to do with it now." Santana nodded, not sure how to respond to the blonde. Her gaze had wandered back to her blonde beauty sitting by the water of the lake, carelessly dipping her feet in it. "It's such a beautiful night tonight." When she glanced back at to her friend, Quinn was watching the sky again; completely lost in thought.

"I have her address. If you want to call her. Talk to her." Fierce hazel eyes were back on her.

"I shouldn't."

"You have every right to."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, Santana."

"You don't even know what the hell happened to your relationship!" She saw Brittany turn her head at Santana raising her voice. She quickly calmed herself and held eye contact with Quinn. "You look like shit and you haven't been taking care of yourself. And I want my wedding to be perfect, and you two having some drama there won't help." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket with the number already written it. She shoved it in Quinn's hand. "See her." Santana quickly walked down towards Brittany before Quinn could respond.

She had opened the door with a bright smile on her face until she met those familiar hazel eyes. "Quinn…"

"You told me not to say hello…I don't know how to greet someone without that word." She shrugged, hoping for at least a giggle.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I don't understand what happened Rachel. I thought we were okay. I mean, yeah we argued but we couldn't have gotten through that."

"I don't think this is appropriate, Quinn."

"I don't give a shit what you think is appropriate!" Something burst in Quinn. All of this confusion and love she had felt over the past few months had turned into anger suddenly. "I've been a wreck Rachel. I've been drinking again. All I fucking do is sit around and think about what happened. Try to figure out how to move on. Think about all those fucking things that I just want to tear out of my head."

"Quinn—"

"I'll admit it, I was wrong! About all of it! I-I'm not strong enough for this Rachel. I—I can't be without you." Rachel watched the girl in front of her break down. Say all of the things that she had been dying to hear for months. "Don't you know that I love you? I love you so fucking much. I can't even sleep! Can't you tell I haven't slept since the last time we spoke?" And she could. She could see the dark circles under the other girls eyes, how she seemed less vibrant. Hell, she had heard all about it from Brittany and Santana. "Please, just say you love me and I'll say I'm sorry. I can't be without you anymore, Rachel." The diva glanced back into her apartment and then sadly at Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. It's too late. I need to go. Please, get back home safe." She quickly shut the door before Quinn could protest. The blonde stood at the door for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to move away from the door in front of her. She quickly looked about the hallway, making sure no one was there before slipping a gold ring under the door and walking away; making sure to forget this night for a long time.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
